


Fallen

by dedlit



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Heavy BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedlit/pseuds/dedlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from disneykink:<br/>"I like the idea of Anna visiting Hans in prison... again and again and again, if you get my drift ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let it start

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavy dub!con which can be seen as non!con, please keep that in mind reading it.  
> Unbetad!

He was a drug to her. Whenever she was in turmoil, whenever her feelings got out of hand she would come to him. She remembers only to good how it was when she first visited him, a cocky prince with a hell of an attitude. Now … it was different.

\-----------------------------------

A few months earlier:

Anna wasn’t sure why she stood so long before the door. It was easy, she just had to go in and look the bastard in the eye to see how utterly pathetic he was, and then her dreams … her nightmares would stop.

She loved Kristoff and was his wife for nearly a year now, a wonderful year full of adventure and fun and talks and sex. But during this time she also dreamed about a certain prince, first innocent dreams then dreams in which he kissed her and last night she dreamt of riding his cock.

Confused with herself she wanted to raise her hand to knock before she let her hand sink down and a chuckle escaped her. Knocking on a prisoner’s door, maybe Elsa was right and she had to ‘let go’. Let go of her self-restriction, her overly polite manners and take what she wants.

The thought of Kristoff crossed her mind. She had told him about her dreams and couldn’t believe his response. 

\---

“If you like him you should visit him.” He barely looked up from polishing his sledge. “I think you misheard what I just told you!” Finally with a sigh he looked up to her. “Dreams about Hans blablabla, you kissed him blablabla, you want to fuck him blabla-“ 

“I don’t WANT to fuck him!”

Kristoff let out a chuckle. 

“STOP laughing, this is NOT funny!” He embraced her and kissed her. “Anna, do you love me?” “Of course I do.” He still smiled. “Then I don’t see the problem. Visit him.”

“But what if …” Kristoff shook his head. “Anna, my beloved wife, what we have will always be special and unique. But I don’t want us to be a pair who denies themselves some things only because it’s what everyone does. If you want him, take him, as long as I am your first choice I can live with it.” He smiled. “Besides I love you and you should have whatever you want, just …”

“Just what?”

“Just be careful of your own heart and …”

“Aaaaaand?”

“Tell me about it afterwards.”

“What?!”

“Well I’m not the jealous type, but I’m definitely curious. Deal?”

“I don’t know.”

Kriftoff stared at her intensely.

“Ok, ok, ok deal!”

\---

She drew a deep breath before she signalled the guard to open the door. “You can leave for today.” 

“But princess …”

Anna gave him an intense stare. “Hand me the keys and leave.”

“Of course your highness.”

When his steps started to fade she pushed the door open.  
The cell was dark only a little window spent light. She took one last deep breath and entered. The door slammed shut behind her and the key she held was hung upon a small nail beside the door.

“Hello Hans …”

\---

The now former prince looked up at her. “Well, well who have we here?!” He was truly pathetic to look at. His hair was unkempt, his skin pale and dark circles were framing his slightly watering eyes. Instead of an elegant uniform he wore a thin white shirt and plain brown trousers.

Hans’ didn’t resemble one bit the man she met over a year ago. Though his voice was coarse it still was the thing which reminded her most of the memory. “How can I help you little princess? I would stand up but…”, he rattled with the chains that held his hands behind his back. Another chain attached to those on his arms confined him to the floor, he could barely stand up and was forced to kneel or lie on the floor.

She started to circle him like a cat its prey. His eyes followed her and she liked the slightly unsure look on his face.

Elsa hadn’t lied to her when she told her that Hans would suffer for everything he did. When she looked closer Anna could see that he lost weight, not much but still … His knees were slightly bruised and if she was correct the sun that lightened the room would never hit him were he sat.

Right now she even felt a pang of sympathy with him.

“Tell me what you want little bitch and be gone!”

Well, the sympathy was gone. She slapped him with the back of her hand. More out of reflex his head snapped to the left. “What …”

“Listen closely Hans,” Anna’s hand grabbed him by the chin. “you will never call me that again or you’ll regret it. For you I’m your highness.” With an afterthought she added. “or your mistress.”

“You bloody fool who do you think you are!”

She smiled. “You ask the wrong questions.” Anna walked behind him letting her hand slide along his neck she grinned like a wolf when he actually for a second leaned into her touch, before he ripped himself away.

“Why are you here? What do you want from me?”

Anna hopped in front of him. “Now you ask the right questions.” The uncertainty in his stare made her feel flustered. The power she had over him was intoxicating; she hardly knew which of the things she wished to do to him she should do.

Scolding herself she took another deep breath, she had time, all the time in the world. Hans’ father’s response after his imprisonment was a short letter that they had the right to keep him as their captive or execute him if they saw that consequence more fitting.

At that time Anna had gasped in shock reading the letter. But now that she stood before him she was only reminded of his betrayal.

“Have you married that little shit of a man you met in the woods?!” This time she kicked him in the face and he could hardly prevent his face from connecting with the floor. “If you ever dare to bring up my husband again, most of all in that manner, you will truly regret it.” Her voice was loud and had more volume than she thought she possessed.

“How charming.” He spit a little blood on the floor. “But I daresay that the fact that you want to make me regret something is laughable. Little doll you can hardly talk to me without trembling like a little bitch.”

Anna grinned. He only needed to give her a reason and he did. She grabbed him by his hair and forced his head back. “I told you how you should address me.” 

“What are you going to do? Slap me again?”

Her eyes lit up. “Yes.”, his eyes slightly widened. “That and more!”

She still hold him up by his hair and slapped him across the face. “How do you address me?”

“Bitch!”

Slap.

“Whore!”

Slap.

“Cunt!”

Slap.

“Anna, stop this madness!”

Slap.

“Come on …”

Slap.

She only hit one cheek always on the same spot. It had already turned red and would soon bruise.

“STOP!”

Slap.

Anna could feel her wetness soak her underwear. She wasn’t sure when she started to get turned on but now she certainly was. Hans panted but kept his mouth shut, he seemed to be a fast learner.

Anna gave into the desire to lick across his reddened cheek. Instead of insulting her further he jerked away and only glared at her.

“See you …”, she turned around and walked to the door, whistling a song. A voice followed her out shouting desperately. “You are sick and weak you damn bitch!!!”

Anna cared little for that, she finally knew what she wanted. Now it was time to plan a little ahead.

\-----------------------------------

Nowadays:

“Do you remember how this relationship started out my little pet?” Anna sat comfortable in a big plush chair a book in her hand she pretended to read while she actually was deep in thoughts.

“Yes mistress.” She looked down. On the floor sat Hans massaging her feet. He only wore thin long trousers and the collar she got him.

“You were one little bitch at that time.” He turned slightly red but kept his head bowed while he still massaged her feet.

“Tell me Hans, who do you belong to.”

He looked up. “Only to you mistress.” She beckoned him and when he was near she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for a kiss. Her other hand wandered behind his neck.

The door opened. Anna knew who came in and didn’t interrupt the kiss for another few seconds before she released Hans who quickly knelt beside her feet his head bowed down.

Anna got up. “Hello my love!” She threw herself into Kristoff’s arms. “How was your journey.” He smiled. “To long, for I hadn’t had you by my side! But at least you seemed to miss me not.” His head nodded to Hans. 

“You know you are my one true love!” 

“Of course and you are mine!”

They kissed long and Anna shed her husband of some clothes. She laughed when he pushed her to the floor and started to undress her. “Missed you so much Anna!” When his hand pressed against her she let out a moan.

It wasn’t long until he pressed into her from behind and after some thrusts Kristoff grabbed her to pull her flushed against him. 

Anna felt the rush of an orgasm nearing when the trusts suddenly got slower. “Maybe your pet wants to join?” Kristoffer’s voice made her moan. “No! Just don’t stop!” Her husband started to seriously trust into her and in no time she clenched around him, the rush of warmth spreading through her while she shuddered in his arms.

Kristoff slowly laid her on the floor and slumped down beside her as heavy panting as she was.

When Anna finally came down she grinned. Kristoff, on his back, turned his head and grinned back. “Should I be insulted that you wouldn’t share your toy?” Anna laughed into the carpet.

She turned her head to Hans who still had his eyes downcast. “My dear Hans, would you mind to clean up my husband?”

When she turned back Kristoff crossed his arms behind his head. “What a service.” Hans crawled over to them on all fours. He hesitated when he sat before them.

Anna smiled. “Don’t be shy.” Kristoff opened his legs and Hans settled between them and after another nod from her started to experimentally lick at the shaft in front of him.

“As far as I can say he is an excellent cocksucker.” 

Kristoff moaned. “I can confirm that.” His spent cock started to grow again.

“Would you like it if Hans sucked you off?” Her husband nodded with a grin.

“Hans.” It was a simple order.

The darker haired man blushed. A deep red spread itself across his cheeks and when he spoke his voice was uncertain. “May… may I … may I use my hands too?” Kristoff looked at her and she only shrugged.

Anna was satisfied and she hardly cared about anything else right now. When Kristoff said “You may.” she still had to confirm his order with a nod for Hans.

The once so proud and stubborn prince was now hers. Anna loved that thought. Now he was sucking and licking her husband’s cock like his life depended on it, his own hard-on dangling between his legs. Hans’ hands worked her husband’s balls and when he then tried to take too much of Kristoff’s cock at once he choked.

The brown haired man tried even harder when Kristoff tangled his hand in his hair and moaned.

Anna amused herself with the thought that some time ago Hans wouldn’t have done that freely … or anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months ago:

Kristoff was sitting by the fire reading a book when Anna came into their chambers. It was already dark outside. Looking up he asked her. “How was it?”

“Exciting!”

She ran to him and kissed him. “Whoa, Anna!” shyly she smiled up to him and asked “Can we go to bed … please?”

When they lie in their bed afterwards sweaty and sticky all over from their lovemaking, Anna pushed herself a little up, she told him everything she did down in the dungeons. “Would you mind if I visit Hans again?”

Kristoff laughed. “When you are this excited afterwards, I don’t know if I can handle that every day.” She grinned. “Yeah you are such a poor baby.”

“No, I’m the luckiest man alive with a girl who is a little sex-maniac!”

She hit him playful on his arm. “I’m not!”

“I don’t mind.” He leaned over and kissed her. “I don’t mind at all.”

“Sooooo…”

“Go and see the little bastard if you want to.”

Anna laid back down deep in thoughts. On one hand she felt guilty and as if she was betraying Kristoff on the other hand … she wanted Hans, at least she could admit it now. She wanted him badly but not like her husband. She didn’t want to make love to him like she did with Kristoff, she didn’t want to tell him about her everyday troubles and hear about his in return.

Was she a bad person for wanting, needing this? Kristoff’s breath had evened out and he was already slumbering. Anna loved him so much, how could she do that to him.

“Kristoff?” she nudged him until he was awake.

“What?”

“Do you want other girls too?”

He yawned. “Not really.”

“I think I would feel guilty if I ever had … you know … with Hans.”

Kristoff sighed. “Anna for the last time if I would ever mind whatever you do with Hans I will tell you. Right now, I’m happy if you are. And I prefer you rather hit him if it turns you on than me.”

“But aren’t you jealous?!”

For a moment Kristoff seemed lost in his thoughts. “You know I always found it strange that in a lot of relationships a partner has to give up something they like for the sake of the other person. Call me unromantic but I don’t want that. You aren’t jealous when I laugh and spend time with Elsa. People are always against betrayal and in a way isn’t it emotional betrayal if I spend time with another girl laughing and talking about things you don’t like?”

“I love you Kristoff.”

“And I love you. Now go to sleep my princess.”

\---

Through the following day Anna waited impatiently that the evening would come, going through her duties mechanically. When Elsa asked her if anything was wrong she just smiled and told her that she is anticipating a certain event. Her sister raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on it.

Finally the last light vanished and darkness settled over the kingdom.

Anna sneaked down into the dungeons, sending the guard away who wouldn’t try to stop her this time and handed her the keys before she asked.

In one of her hands she held a riding crop leaning it against the wall outside the cell. She entered swiftly and hung the key upon the nail. Hans had been lying on the floor sleeping when she came in and now tried to lift himself up on his knees.

“Hello Hans.” Anna was surprised at her voice which sounded more seductive and dark than ever before. When he didn’t greet her she walked over to him.

“You know it isn’t very nice of you to not greet me. Let’s try that again. Hello Hans.” He still just stared at her angry eyes flashing in the dark. Only a torch on the wall lit the room.

When she grabbed his hair this time he tried to get out of her grip. His struggle stopped the instant Anna’s shoe pressed hard against his manhood. Out of reflex he let out a moan.

His cheeks turned a dark shade of red afterwards and Anna was just grinning down on him. Pressing her foot a little harder down she felt him grow hard. Bending his head back she nearly moaned into his ear. “Hello Hans.”

He gasped and pushed against her foot. Within a second Anna released him and stepped back. Hans could barely catch himself but managed to stay upright as did other parts of him.

“You still didn’t greet me properly.” It was a statement.

“Why should I? You are nothing, just a little girl!”

Anna sighed as if she was disappointed. “Well I thought you would make trouble that’s why I brought a little something with me.” She opened the door and took the riding crop. When the door fell shut again Anna could see her prisoner flinch.

She let the crop whoosh a few times through the air. “You are sick Anna!” It only made her smile madly. “You just have to greet me Hans and show proper manners.”

He mumbled something. “I can’t hear you.”

“Hello Anna.” he hissed. She walked over to him and let the tongue of the crop slide over his cheek and down his upper body. Hans locked his gaze with hers and she sat down on her heels the crop rested against his heart. She let it slide between his legs and Hans pressed his lips together.

A light tap against his clothed penis made him gasp. Anna sat down on her dress and pushed it slowly up. This was fantastic. The man before her tried to lean forward so desperate, so needy, so hers.

She pushed her skirt fully up and he closed his eyes. “Ooops it seems like I forgot my underwear, how thoughtless.” Anna laid the crop down and leaned back while she started to massage her thighs.

“Open your eyes Hans.” He did the instant she told him to and when she let her fingers glide through her pussy, he groaned loud enough to get an echo from the walls of the cell.

Anna felt the heat within her rising. This was so much better than her dreams. She lifted herself up and watched his face while she let herself sink down on two fingers. His gaze was fixed on her pussy while she started to let her fingers glide in and out of her. She moaned unashamed when he started to push against the bonds trying to get to her.

She let out a moaned. “Hans.”

When he closed his eyes she looked down on him only to see a dark spot on the front of his trousers. Anna started to grow angry, she didn’t know why exactly but she felt he ruined her moment.

“Who told you you could come?!”

Letting her fingers glide out of her she stood up grabbing the riding crop. She ripped his shirt open and pushed it down his arms till it pooled around the cuffs.

Laying all her power into it she hit him with the crop across his back. A surprised shout escaped him. “Ahhh, Anna.” She hit him again. “Please.” And again. “Stop.”

On his back red stripes started to bloom. Anna hit him with the whole length of the crop. After three more strikes Hans shouted. “Please your highness!” She stopped. He let himself sink down on his side.

“I see you tomorrow Hans.” She walked out without looking back.

\-----------------------------------

Present day:

Kristoff pushed hard up into Hans’ mouth groaning loud. Holding him in place while his come shot down the other man’s throat.

When Hans was released he slowly let Kristoff’s cock out of his mouth licking it clean.

Anna pushed herself up and brushed her thumb across the corner of her pet’s mouth. A little come had stayed there and without a second thought Hans liked it of her hand. 

Anna smiled. “You have done well my dear.” She ruffled his hair. “Don’t you think so too Kristoff?”

“Like he had never done anything else.” The dark red on Hans’ cheeks was adorable.

When they finally went to bed Anna and Kristoff made themselves comfortable in their bed while Hans took his spot on the floor by the foot of their bed. Anna slowly fell asleep to the slightly snoring sounds of her husband as well as the quiet in and outbreath of her pet, as well as some memories of the past.

\-----------------------------------

A few months ago:

Anna ran up into her quarters, tears streaming down her face. She pushed open the door to her balcony and took deep breaths. The cool night air filled her lungs and slowly she came down. A warm blanket was pushed around her shoulders and she let herself fall back against the chest of her husband. They stood like that for quite some time.

“Are you going back tomorrow?” Kristoff’s voice was soft.

“Yes.”

Anna pushed him inside and closed the door as well as the curtains. Her body was cool against his and she needed the warmth he gave her willingly. They undressed each other without haste. The feeling of love consumed Anna as they fell on their bed. In moments like these Kriftoff was her world and nothing could make her happier.

\---

In the morning she awoke to kisses all over her body and started giggling. “Kristoff!” His face was before hers and a big broad smile adorned his face. “Yes my beautiful and with bad hair blessed wife?”

A pillow hit him across his head. They giggled and fought in their bed for quite a while until Anna gasped beneath him. “Stop oh mighty husband I give up!”

“And what is it the winner gets?”

A sly smile crossed her face and she worked her mouth down his body until she took his manhood in her mouth smiling at the gasp her husband gave.

\---

In the evening she sat at a table looking over some paperwork for Elsa, except she looked at it not through it. When the dark already settled over the kingdom her husband came in and looked startled at her.

“That was faster than expected …”

She sighed. “I couldn’t go down today.”

For a moment he just watched her and then. “Why?”

Anna stood up walking up and down the room making big gestures with her hands. “Because I love you, because you are the only one for me, because I’m afraid this could ruin our perfect marriage, because I want it too bad, because I want HIM too bad!”

Kristoff caught her arm and pulled her in a deep kiss. For a long time they stood in the room kissing each other soft and full of love. When they finally broke apart, Kristoff smiled. “Better?”

“You are unbelievable, why aren’t you mad? I still don’t understand.”

“Because I will always love you, because you are the only one for me, because nothing could ruin our perfect marriage, because I want your happiness so bad and because I wouldn’t mind if Hans occasionally visits our bed later on.”

Anna’s mouth stood open.  
“Are … are you serious?!” She quirked an eyebrow. “I mean you are not just saying that?”

Kristoff sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Well he is a rather hot fellow and if you manage to train him properly I don’t see the big deal.”

Anna slowly sat down. “Are you gay?”

“NO!!! … I mean no, I’m not and if you don’t want that I surely do understand but I’d like to try it, for you, us and also a little bit for me … but not now and not soon.”

“Ok, I’ll think about it.” With a smile she jumped up. “And now I think I have to visit my pet!”

Kristoff looked after her his head shaking and with a smile. His Anna was so lovely to him and as long as he had that nothing could tear them apart.

\-----------------------------------

Present day:

Anna slowly woke up to the bright sun shining in her face. They had slept longer than usual. She stood up and noticed the empty spot at the foot of her bed. She quietly sneaked out of the bedroom not wanting to wake her husband. In the main room on a table her breakfast was settled as well as her newspaper.

While she started reading and eating she felt shy hands on her feet. “You may.” To an outsider it would look as if she was talking to the room instead of the man beneath her table who slowly started to massage her feet. After a lot of lessons he has learned how to do it properly. If nowadays he made a mistake while fulfilling his duties it was more or less intentional. He looked rather fine in the clothes they gave him, elegant and nearly like his former self.

When she was finished Anna started to feed Hans from the leftovers of her plate. A reward for being a good pet.

A loud and irritated groan broke through the silence, her husband seemed to be awake and not too happy about it. A sly smile spread over her face. Anna stood up and beckoned Hans to follow her to the couch. She sat down and looked her pet up and down. “Strip.”

He did it immediately though he took the time to fold his clothes. When he was naked she patted her lap. A slight blush crept up his cheeks but he walked towards her and made himself comfortable lying over her lap like a little boy who was naughty.

Anna started to fondle his hair with one hand and his back with the other. Slowly her second hand started to travel downwards. Hans’ breath got quicker and when she experimentally slapped his buttocks with her hand five quick times he quietly moaned.

She pressed his cheeks apart and blew on his hole. Her pet had to visibly pull himself together to not trash in her grasp. A finger slowly circled his hole pressed against it and started anew. Anna repeated that until Hans started to slowly lift his hips for more, moan just a tat louder.  
His hard-on pressed against her legs and while she started to lightly slap him with one hand her other got a little bottle from the side table.

Anna covered two fingers of her hand with fine oil, just the best for her Hans, and started to press against him. She had to hold him down by his neck before he could impale himself on her finger.

“Tststs, bad pet!” She removed her finger and he was whining trashing and slowly started to plead. “Please Anna, please, I want… I need… “, he gasped and moaned and wriggled in her grip.

“What do you want?!”

She loved it when he sometimes was still ashamed in front of her. Mumbled words reached her ear and she leaned down. “What was that?”

“Please Mistress I want to feel you inside.”

Anna smiled and started to press her finger in again. “That’s my good pet.” He still sometimes bucks slightly against her finger but not enough to offend her. The feeling of the oil spreading inside him made Anna excited and her first thought what to do with her slave today was fading away.

A second finger and she deliberately pressed against that one spot no man could resist. Hans whimpered and rubbed his erection against her thigh. Anna removed her fingers and her pet groaned in frustration and pushed his butt a little higher. She let the oil drip directly on his hole and pushed two fingers in.

Hans excited moan was reward enough and she felt heat surging through her body. She pushed a third finger slowly in. She didn’t have to be as careful as she had to be, nowadays his body opened up much easier for her. Anna felt herself getting wet.

The movement of her hand grew faster and Hans panted beneath her. It was music to her ears. She suddenly pulled her hand out of him and pushed him on the floor. “Lick me!” He had whelped when he connected with the hard wood but immediately started to push away her gown. Beneath she was naked and he started to lick her fast and hard.

It was not a mere minute before she came clenching around his head, finger buried deep and painfully in his hair.

When she could catch her breath again she jerked his head away. “And now we go and wake up my husband.” A devious smile spread across her face and her eyes sparkled with excitement. “Would you like that Hans?” The slight gleam in his eyes told her he knew what she wanted and he slowly followed her.


End file.
